Mission Impossible : L'omelette aux truffes
by Elro
Summary: Défi du Lauréat par Bones. Victimes d'un odieux chantage, Merry et Pippin se lancent en quête des ingrédients pour une omelette aux truffes, sur les terres du Père Magotte.
Voici ma réponse au défi proposé par Bones : Mission impossible. Une première partie a été écrite par une personne inconnue ( bien que je soupçonne plus que fortement Laessiel !) qui devait laisser les personnages dans une situation mal embarquée. A ma charge de voler à leur secours (sans les aigles, injustement interdits !).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

« Mais c'est du chantage ! balbutia Pippin  
\- Pourri ! cria Merry.  
\- Appelez cela comme vous voulez, mais si vous ne voulez pas que je vous dénonce à vos parents et au chef, vous devrez faire ce que je vous dis. »  
Sancho Fierpied se tenait crânement devant la fenêtre cassée de l'auberge. Il y était plongeur depuis trois semaines et se prenait donc pour le chef du monde.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?  
\- Passer cuisinier ! »  
La réponse semblait si inappropriée que les deux cousins se tinrent cois.  
« Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à faire la plonge. Je veux passer cuisinier et le concours est demain après-midi.  
\- Et en quoi on peut…t'aider ? demanda Pippin en choisissant ses mots précautionneusement.  
\- Je projette de faire une omelette aux truffes. Une omelette du genre de celles dont les jurés se souviendront sur leur lit de mort.  
\- Et quel est le rapport avec la fenêtre ? s'impatienta Merry.  
\- Le rapport, débilos, c'est que pour ma recette, il me faut les meilleurs ingrédients. Des œufs extra-frais et des truffes de première qualité. Vous allez me trouver cela pour demain, explicita narquoisement Sancho.  
\- Et on te trouve ça où, votre Altesse ?  
\- Les truffes, dans les bois du Père Magotte. Les œufs, dans son poulailler.  
\- Il ne voudra jamais ! s'écria Pippin.  
\- Bien sûr que non, fit Merry, et ce sale mouchard le sait bien. Il veut qu'on aille voler ! »  
Sancho sourit.

Allongés par terre dans les fourrés à la lisière de la ferme, Merry et Pippin repassèrent leur plan. Impossible que cela rate. Ils avaient tout prévu. TOUT.  
Dix minutes après, la première partie était exécutée. L'action s'était déroulée à la perfection. A l'orée du jour, Père Magotte était sorti de chez lui pour le marché de Hobbitebourg avec Étau et Croc tenus en laisse. Loup avait été neutralisé par un saucisson à l'ail. Mère Magotte avait été distraite de sa fenêtre, son point d'observation favori, pour courir après les lapins évadés de leurs clapiers. La porte du poulailler graissée au beurre n'avait pas grincé. Les poules s'étaient endormies après que les deux complices aient obstrué la lucarne du poulailler. Les deux Hobbits prirent six œufs tout juste pondus : ainsi le Père Magotte ne s'apercevrait pas de leur disparition.  
La deuxième partie promettait d'être plus ardue, Merry et Pippin le savait bien. Voler le cochon truffier n'aurait rien d'une sinécure. Mais la chance joua pour eux. Ils le trouvèrent attaché à une corde à l'arrière du bâtiment. C'était une truie de cinq ans, large et imposante. Dressée depuis sa naissance à chercher les truffes, elle avait développé au fil des saisons un flair infaillible, un caractère pugnace, ainsi qu'une paire proéminente de canines inférieures. Le père Magotte la maintenait à part des autres, sauf pour la faire couvrir, et la nourrissait abondamment des restes de sa table.  
\- Il l'a mise de côté pour l'affamer, chuchota Merry. Il doit prévoir une sortie aux truffes bientôt. Il faudra vite la ramener.  
Ils détachèrent le porc en le suppliant de rester silencieux et tirèrent doucement vers la corde pour rejoindre au plus vite la forêt. La truie, cependant, n'était pas décidée à coopérer. Elle marcha d'un pas de sénateur, sans daigner se presser malgré Merry qui la tirait et Pippin qui la poussait. Les quarante mètres jusqu'au bois leur en parurent le double. Attentifs au retour du père Magotte ou de sa femme, Merry et Pippin s'angoissaient au moindre cri d'oiseau, à la moindre feuille frémissante sous le vent d'automne.  
Un volet claqua. Les Hobbits firent un bond en avant, et le cochon aussi ! D'un coup de tête, il emporta le fond de culotte de Merry.  
Sauvés ! Ils étaient dans la forêt. Le cochon se fit soudain plus obéissant. Il prit même la tête de l'équipée. Merry et Pippin se mirent à la recherche d'un chêne.  
Toutefois, la truie semblait vouloir n'en faire qu'à sa guise. Elle partait brusquement en avant, changeait soudain de direction, refusait d'obéir. Les deux Hobbits n'étaient pas trop de deux pour l'empêcher de déserter l'aventure. De plus, le terrain accidenté de la forêt rendait la progression du trio difficile. Et le transport des œufs frais se révélait risqué. Ils avaient tout prévu sauf que le cochon trébuche.  
C'est pourtant ce qui arriva. Arrivée en haut d'une ravine, la truie poussa soudain un grognement sourd et partit groin au vent, entraînant les voleurs derrière elle. Son sabot s'accrocha à une racine et elle bascula vers la pente. Merry, pour sauver son propre équilibre et les œufs, lâcha la corde. Pippin était encore derrière le truffier et participa bien malgré lui à sa culbute.  
Dans un cri strident, le cochon bascula cul par-dessus tête. Merry et Pippin restèrent immobiles au sol, attendant fébrilement la fin des bruits de branches cassés et de cris de cochons. Puis, ce fut le silence.  
\- Tu crois qu'elle s'est tuée ?  
Ils se penchèrent avec angoisse.  
La truie était bien vivante, mais coincée dans la fourche d'un arbre. Sa chute brutale avait presque fini de dégarnir les branches autour d'elle des dernières feuilles de la saison. Elle tourna sa hure et leva vers eux des petits yeux furieux et malveillants.  
\- Comment on va la sortir de là ? Merry, Elle est au moins à deux mètres de hauteur !  
Merry serra les dents et fronça les sourcils.  
\- On n'a pas le choix. Il faut qu'on grimpe à l'arbre pour la décoincer.  
Pippin lui jeta un regard inquiet. A quatre pattes, ils descendirent eux aussi le profond fossé, se passant précautionneusement les œufs. Ils se retrouvèrent au pied de l'arbre, sous le cochon coincé.  
Pippin posa les œufs à l'abri.  
\- Regarde, on va pouvoir monter facilement.  
L'agilité des deux jeunes Hobbits les aida à grimper dans les branches. Bientôt, ils furent à la hauteur du cochon, sur des branches adjacentes.  
C'est alors que Merry avisa une scène étrange, au sol.  
Une poule s'était assise sur les œufs posés à terre.  
Puis, deux mètres plus loin, qui arrivait en se dandinant pour rejoindre sa comparse, une deuxième. Puis, une troisième. Puis une quatrième. Puis une voix.  
\- Où allez-vous comme ça, mes belles ?  
Et là, tout à coup, sous l'arbre, Père Magotte et la Mère Magotte en train d'observer leurs poules fugueuses.

 **(fin de la première partie)**

Pippin tenta un instant de soulever les fesses de la truie mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Fort heureusement, elle n'en prit pas offense et ne fit pas un bruit, tandis que les Magotte continuait d'observer leurs volailles au sol. Comptant sur sa chance, il enjamba l'animal perché pour se rapprocher de sa tête.

Quant à lui, Merry marmonnait quelque chose d'incohérent à propos d'être plus en sécurité près du danger.

Les deux cousins savaient se comprendre sans prononcer le moindre mot, et ce fut peut-être leur salut, du moins momentané. Pippin fourra une pomme qu'il avait gardée précautionneusement pour le goûter dans la bouche de la bête. Celle-ci cessa immédiatement tout mouvement et ses petits yeux porcins se formèrent de plaisir. Tandis qu'elle mâchouillait le fruit juteux Dans le même temps, Merry envoya le plus loin possible une branche morte qu'il avait trouvée dans l'arbre, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile puisqu'il était à moitié mort.

Cette branche atterrit dans un buisson. La curiosité des volatiles les poussa très vite dans cette direction et le père Magotte les suivit en bougonnant.

Sa femme en revanche resta un moment au pied de l'arbre où Merry et Pippin étaient toujours cachés. Le plus âgé pesta contre sa mauvaise chance mais elle finit par rejoindre son époux. Sitôt qu'elle eut le dos tourné, Merry fit un grand sourire à son cadet et il se laissa glisser à bas de l'arbre et disparut à leur suite en murmurant « une diversion. »

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'un cri ressemblant étonnamment à celui d'un goret ne résonne dans les profondeurs du bois. Le couple Magotte, les bras remplis par les cocottes qu'ils avaient finalement rattrapées, partit en courant à la poursuite de leur animal imaginaire.

« Viens par là ma Pomponette, viens voir papa. Où sont ces sacripants qui t'ont détachée ? »

À son tour, Pippin se laissa glisser au pied de l'arbre. Il commença par placer en sécurité les œufs qui avaient miraculeusement échappé à l'œil perçant du père Magotte. Le creux au pied d'une souche de chêne dans lequel il fit un petit édredon de mousse ferait un abri temporaire parfait.

Pippin se hissa à nouveau sur l'arbre mais à l'instant où il se saisit de la branche où était perchée Pomponette, il y eut un énorme craquement.  
Le monde sembla se figer. Les oiseaux cessèrent de chanter. La truie retint sa respiration et le Hobbit ferma les yeux.  
Rien ne se passa... Pippin poussa un soupir de soulagement. Et l'arbre qui était, il faut bien l'avouer, dans un piteux état, se fendit en deux et ils tombèrent.  
Fort heureusement, le moelleux fessier de Pomponette ne souffrit aucunement du choc, sauvé en cela par un Pippin, lui, parfaitement écrasé.  
"Au moins, elle est descendue », songea t il pour se remonter le moral.  
Mais la truie décida de repartir se dégourdir les sabots après ses longues minutes de cochon pendu, sans se soucier de son sauveur. Elle repartit groin à terre sur la piste qu'elle avait commencé à suivre avant sa chute. Bien sûr, Pippin n'eut pas le temps d'attraper la corde qui passa devant son nez. Pleurant à moitié, le souffle toujours coupé, il partit à sa poursuite. Et Merry qui n'était nulle part en vue.  
L'animal poussait des petits grognements de joie et d'excitation. Ce qui la mettait dans cet état ne pouvait être qu'une truffe. Une énorme truffe. Il se prenait déjà à saliver à la pensée de ce qu'il allait en faire. Et puis Sancho lui revint à l'esprit. Flûte. Crétin de Sancho, toujours à chercher des poux dans la tête de tout le monde. Sans lui, il ne serait pas là, au milieu d'une forêt qui devenait de plus en plus profonde et sombre, à la recherche d'un champignon qui ne poussait peut être même pas à cette période de l'année, après avoir perdu son cousin et caché ses œufs dans une souche qu'il n'était pas du tout certain de pouvoir retrouver.

La truie non plus d'ailleurs, car celle-ci avait disparu au détour d'un buisson. Mais elle réapparut quelques centaines de mètres plus tard alors que Pippin menaçait de renoncer à sa poursuite, résigné à revenir bredouille. Il rampa presque, au milieu des orties, pour attraper la corde qui pendait toujours au cou de Pomponette. Hourra.

Mais Pomponette n'était pas seule. Il déglutit difficilement en voyant que non, la truie ne s'était pas précipitée à la recherche de la divine denrée qui faisait pourtant bien saliver notre Hobbit. Non. Pomponette avait trouvé le prince charmant. Noir, poilu, puant, énorme, sauvage. Avec des petits yeux malsains qui semblaient se demander par quel côté il allait l'embrocher avec ses terrifiantes défenses.

Sans demander son reste, Pippin fit demi-tour et prit ses jambes à son cou en espérant que la bête serait trop occupée à conter fleurette pour se lancer à ses trousses. Tant pis pour tout. Tant pis pour les truffes, Sancho n'aurait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul pour son concours. Il pourrait bien raconter tous les bobards qu'il voulait à leurs parents, ça ne valait pas la peine de se faire tuer pour une malheureuse vitre cassée… surtout que c'était la faute de Merry. Et puis le père Magotte serait furieux, mais pas vu, pas pris, il se débrouillerait tout seul pour retrouver son cochon chéri.

Pippin courut le plus vite possible, sans jamais se retourner, vers l'arbre où ils étaient restés coincés. Là, Merry le cherchait, l'appelait à voix basse pour ne pas se faire repérer par le couple de paysans qui ne devait pas être bien loin. Il était lui même échevelé et avait les vêtements déchirés et des égratignures sur le visage. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, trop heureux de s'en être si bien tirés et sans un mot, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Pippin prit tout de même le temps de récupérer les œufs qu'il cala dans ses poches avec la mousse. Cela attendrirait peut-être les parents, si jamais Sancho décidait de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Bien à l'abri dans la chambre du smial, le plus jeune des Hobbits vida ses poches et admira le maigre fruit de leur larcin. Et là, que vit-il, bien à l'abri au milieu des petits œufs bruns miraculeusement intacts ? Une truffe noire, de belle taille qu'il avait dû ramasser au pied de la souche sans s'en rendre compte.

Sancho ne les remercia pas. Il se contenta d'un lever de menton parfaitement méprisant qui indiquait tout ce qu'un futur cuisinier pouvait bien penser d'eux. Et il se mit au travail. Fort de toute son inexpérience, il coupa la truffe en deux et la jeta dans la poêle. Puis il cassa les œufs dessus. Littéralement. Jaunes, blancs et coquilles.

Merry et Pippin, qui l'espionnaient par la fenêtre, pleuraient à la vision de cet abominable gâchis. Et Pippin se demanda s'il serait possible d'attacher Sancho et de l'abandonner dans la forêt à la merci de Pomponette et de son prétendant.


End file.
